


Face Her Demons, For Her Sake...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [32]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey needs love and protection.She gets it.
Relationships: Dana Brooke/Lacey Evans/Nia Jax, Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071276
Kudos: 1





	Face Her Demons, For Her Sake...

Lacey had gone down for naps with the girls, the littles, a little tentatively, relaxing only when Nia promised to check on her, calming the girl by placing her next to Stephanie, the two nervous but sweet with one another. 

Nia had told the table about what happened with Lacey, with Stephanie’s family, the son, the husband and Linda. The table had agreed if Lacey should wake, should panic or cry or scream, they would let Nia and Dana handle things, they were sweet with the girl, tender and loving. 

Lita had been angry, her words short, sharp. 

“That woman is… awful.”

She knew too well what Linda was capable of, had seen the aftermath with how Flick had to comfort Stephanie on an almost nightly basis. She had made a promise to look after the girls, their fragile girls who so badly needed love. 

Lacey had still been reluctant to help herself, to ask for tenderness. Dana and Nia had been tender, loving and helped her slowly start to make memories.


End file.
